


Hold on to your heart

by puppybusby



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash week [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheerleader Lydia, F/F, Lacrosse player Alllison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gotta keep my girl in best condition.”<br/>“Your girl?” Allison grinned. “I'm your girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold on to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So for day 6 I had to choose between a femslashy scene or my favourite trope, so... HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS  
> There were too many to choose from tbh but HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS
> 
> Title taken from "Your bones"

  
  


“Wake up Allison.” A voice sang, quickly followed by a press of lips against her cheek. “We have class in ten minutes.”  
  
Allison lifted her head and smiled sleepily at Lydia. “M'awake.” She grumbled.   
  
“Tired?” Lydia asked with a grin.   
  
“Well some of us was up at dawn to run laps.” Allison shot back.   
  
“Well they don't just hand the position of captain out to anybody.” Lydia replied, tugging on Allison's arm until it was around her waist. “Gotta keep my girl in best condition.”  
  
“Your girl?” Allison grinned. “I'm your girl?”  
  
“Of course you are.” Lydia rolled her eyes.  
  
Allison laughed and pressed her lips to Lydia's hair.   
  
“You're both sickening, you know that right?”  
  
Allison and Lydia looked up to the people on the other side of the table.  
  
“What was that, Stilinski?” Lydia snapped.  
  
“We're cute, Stiles.” Allison said.  
  
“They are super cute.” Scott smiled.

Allison flashed him a smile, honestly, Scott was too good for this world.

“Yeah but you're like... A super cliché.” Stiles frowned. “You took the captain title from Scott-”  
  
“She _earned_ it.” Lydia interrupted. “It's not Allison's fault that even with werewolf skills Allison is still the better player, uh, no offence Scott.”  
  
“None taken.” Scott held his hands up. “I'm a better alpha than a lacrosse player, Alli totally earned that title.”  
  
“Thanks Scott.” Allison grinned.   
  
“But captain of the lacrosse team and the head cheerleader? It's like you're trying for the high school sweethearts cliché.”

“Be careful Stiles.” Lydia said, her words sharp. “Jealousy is a green eyed monster.” She rose from her seat slowly.   
  
“Walk you to class?” Allison asked, following her up. Lydia smiled and grabbed her hand. “I'll see you guys at practice.”  
  
Scott offered a wave before turning to hopefully yell at Stiles.   
  
  
  
  
“Please tell me you'll make Stiles do suicide runs for that?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I don't get to decide Lyds, but Coach will probably make it happen.” Allison replied. “You staying to watch? You don't have practice tonight, do you?”  
  
“Course I'll stay.” Lydia laughed. “I like watching you practice.” They slowed to a stop outside of Lydia's class and Lydia turned to link their other hands together.   
  
“I'll see you later.” Allison smiled, leaning down to kiss Lydia gently.

“Yeah,” Lydia kissed her again. “see you later.”  
  
  
  
  
“I'm so exhausted.” Allison mumbled into the pillow, she felt Lydia bunch up her shirt and press her fingers into her back.   
  
“Maybe don't go for a run tomorrow?” Lydia suggested, continuing to massage her back.

“You're staying tonight, I couldn't get up if I wanted to.”   
  
Lydia laughed and moved to lie beside her, stroking her fingers along the back of Allison's neck.

“Do you wanna go to a movie tomorrow?” Allison asked.   
  
“I have curfew at eleven.”  
  
Allison turned her head so that she could smile at Lydia. “I'll have you home in time.”  
  
Lydia leant forward to kiss Allison on the nose and then the lips. “Then it's a date.”  
  
“Good.” Allison shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around Lydia to pull her closer. “Time to sleep?”  
  
“Yeah Alli, get some rest.”  
  
  


 

“So In light of what Stiles said yesterday, you've clearly decided to embrace the high school sweetheart cliché?” Scott asked.   
  
Allison glanced down at Lydia who was happily wrapped up in her varsity jacket, looking as snug as she could, it definitely helped that she loved seeing Lydia dressed up in her clothes.   
  
“Honestly Scott, Lydia stole my jacket before we were even dating.”   
  
Lydia shrugged. “I thought It would be a good hint that I was interested.” She glared playfully up at Allison. “Someone didn't get the hint.”  
  
“Oh hush.” Allison replied, leaning in to kiss her, Lydia hummed happily and Allison looked around. “No Stiles?”  
  
“He's scared you'll bench him after yesterday.”  
  
“Good, tell him not to be a dick.” Allison replied.   
  
“Are you going to bench him?”  
  
“Nah, but don't tell him that. I wanna make him stew.” Allison grinned.   
  
“You're so cruel.” Scott laughed.   
  
Allison wrapped her arms around Lydia's shoulders and rested her chin on the girls head. “He tried to insult our relationship, he's very lucky.”

“It's true.” Lydia agreed.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Allison, hello.”  
  
“Ms Martin.” Allison greeted, “Is Lydia ready?”  
  
“Lydia is here.” Lydia stepped past her mother, wearing heels, a floral dress and Allison's burgundy varsity jacket. “Hey baby.” She smiled, greeting Allison with a kiss.   
  
“Hey.” Allison smiled against her lips. “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” Lydia smiled back, linking their fingers together, she waved at her mother with the other. “Don't wait up!”  
  
“Remember, be back by eleven.” Natalie called after them.  
  
  


  
“So, there's a couple of movies that I had a look at...” Allison began, she wrapped an arm around Lydia's shoulders and wiggled her hand until Lydia reached up to link their fingers. “Horror or rom-com, your choice?”  
  
“Hm... Good horror or bad horror?”  
  
“Good horror, it actually has good reviews, apparently it's actually scary.”  
  
“Definitely the horror movie then, can't miss out on a chance to see something scarier than our lives for once.”  
  
“And it's not an excuse for cuddles when you get scared?” Allison asked as she handed over the money to the cashier.   
  
“It's a win win situation for both of us.”  
  
“Can't argue with that.” Allison replied with a kiss to Lydia's temple. “Do you want any snacks?”

  
  


“Allison.” Lydia mumbled. “Watch the movie.” She said, her eyes fixed on the screen, but there was a smile on her lips as she brought Allison's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.  
  
“Yes dear.” Allison replied, though she didn't, there was the sound of a chainsaw and screaming from the screen but Allison couldn't pull her thoughts from Lydia as she watched the girl watch the movie.  
  
Honestly, she still hadn't really let go of Stiles' words the other day, by all definitions, yeah, she and Lydia _were high school_ sweethearts, they'd been dating for a year and had been best friends even before then. She thought to the future, it wasn't hard to imagine being with Lydia, going to college together, even if they didn't she could imagine the Skype dates, road trips and holidays spent together. College wouldn't be easy, but they'd make it work. Honestly, even the thoughts of getting married and the whole house with the white picket fence and banshee babies made Allison's heart clench, she could see it, she wondered if Lydia did too.  
  
“See something you like?” Lydia asked, tearing her eyes away from the movie, the glow from the screen made her eyes sparkle. Allison realised she was still staring, her chin resting in the palm of her free hand.   
  
“Yeah.” Allison smiled.   
  
Lydia rolled her eyes fondly as she leant forward, cupping Allison's face with one hand and pressing their lips together.

  
  


  
“It was actually a good movie.” Lydia mused. “You should have paid more attention to it.”  
  
“I'll read the wiki page tomorrow.” Allison dismissed with a wave, she checked her phone. “Come on, we better get you home.”  
  
“Like my mom will even be up, hell, like she'll even care about curfew.”  
  
“Ssh, I'm doing my duty as the good girlfriend.” Allison replied, pausing to open the car door for Lydia.  
  
“You're always a good girlfriend.” Lydia laughed. “Pretty sure my mother has already started looking at bridal magazines.”  
  
Allison walked around quickly and got into the drivers seat. “Really?”  
  
“Yep.” Lydia nodded, she frowned a little. “What? That isn't freaking you out?”  
  
“Why would it?” Allison asked.   
  
“I would have thought the idea of getting married would send you running for the hills.” Lydia admitted a little quietly.  
  
Allison didn't take her eyes off of the road as she reached for Lydia's hand. “There are worse things than the idea of marrying you Lydia Martin.” Allison smiled.  
  
Lydia didn't reply, but Allison could see the smile from the corner of her eye.

  
  


They were surprised that the light in the hallway was still on as Allison walked Lydia to the doorstep.   
  
“So, I'll see you later?” Lydia asked.  
  
“Definitely.” Allison replied, tangling on hand into Lydia's jacket and using the other to brush Lydia's hair back from her face as she leant in for a kiss. Lydia's fingers tangle into Allison's shirt and holds her close until Allison breaks the kiss with a smile.  
  
“Okay, I think my mom's watching us now.” Lydia admitted, she leant in for another quick kiss. “I'll see you.”  
  
“See you.” Allison smiled.  
  
She walked backwards to the car, watching until Lydia was inside the house. She typed out a quick message to her dad before driving to park the car around the corner and walking until she could climb into the Martin's backyard.   
  
She was not unused to scaling the wall to Lydia's room and she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she found the window already unlocked.   
  
“I was wondering when you'd get here.” Lydia smiled, already changed into her pyjamas as Allison climbed through.

“What can I say? I couldn't stay away.” Allison shrugged.   
  
“That actually rhymed.” Lydia replied.   
  
“Figured you'd appreciate it.” Allison grinned, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her shoes. Lydia moved closer and grabbed the hem of Allison's shirt, Allison lifted her arms to allow removal and kissed Lydia as they moved towards the bed.   
  
“It's funny, you know.” Lydia began as Allison pulled her shirt off. “My mom knows you just park around the corner and sneak in but she never mentions it.” She smiles as she reaches up to tangle her fingers in Allison's hair to kiss her again. “Guess she just knows what it's like.”  
  
Allison pulls back to just look at Lydia for a while, to stare at the red hair spread out over the pillows, bright green eyes and kiss bitten lips.   
  
“What is it?” Lydia asked.   
  
“I just... I really love you, you know?”  
  
A smile spread over Lydia's face. “I really love you too.” She replied. “Now come here.”  
  
Allison was happy to oblige.   
  
  


“Hey Alli?” Lydia whispered, her voice was quiet enough that Allison almost missed in her sleepy haze.  
  
“Yeah?” Allison replied, brushing her nose against the back of her neck.   
  
“I do, you know? Really love you.”   
  
Allison kissed her shoulder. “I really love you too.”  
  
“And I actually really like that my mom looks at bridal magazines?” She said, pulling Allison's arms tighter around her stomach. “Does that- is that okay? I mean, I know we're young and there's college and-”  
  
“Hey,” Allison leant forward a little and kissed Lydia's cheek. “I like it, really, I'm your girl, remember?”

“Of course you are.” Lydia laughed. “My girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEARTS


End file.
